


Когда мы впервые встретились, твои волосы были длинными

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Reunions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Волосы Пидж отрастают по сезонам. Чувства Лэнса крепнут тоже.





	1. ЛЕТО

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your hair was long when we first met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114285) by [amillionsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionsmiles/pseuds/amillionsmiles). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7680576).

Барбекю пахнет божественно. 

Лэнс сжимает горлышко пивной бутылки двумя пальцами и подносит её к губам, рассматривая дворик. Из травы торчат дешёвые гавайские факелы, которые зажгут позже. У забора Сара, старший менеджер по продажам (и его начальница), завязав тёмно-рыжие волосы в небрежный узел, следит за грилем. Корпоративная вечеринка в самом разгаре, входная дверь у Лэнса за спиной скрипит, впуская его коллег из знойного летнего воздуха в прохладу дома и выпуская обратно. 

Не так он представлял себе свою жизнь через три года после возвращения. «Менеджер по продажам» — это даже близко не «паладин Вольтрона». Но у Лэнса всегда был хорошо подвешен язык, а после того, как ему пришлось облететь пол-Вселенной, уговаривая чуждые расы присоединиться к Коалиции, убедить мнительных инвесторов приобрести новейшую разработку ему вообще раз плюнуть. Он вернулся на Землю и встал на ноги. Это самое важное. 

В краткое мгновение свалившейся на голову звёздной славы, которая пришла к ним после возвращения, Лэнс подумывал написать книгу или стать знаменитостью какой-нибудь. Жить в свете софитов, в самой гуще событий и суеты. Но когда он приземлился как следует, то быстро понял, что ему позарез требуется что-то будничное. Пусть Кит дальше исследует космос, ищет там окончательный ответ про дом и семью. У Лэнса таких сомнений не было. 

И всё же. Иногда он скучает по роли героя. Время от времени кто-нибудь узнаёт его, и в груди разгорается старый огонь, вспышка гордости, чувство долга. Но по большей части всё ограничивается чуть более долгим, чем обычно, рукопожатием, вопросительным прищуром: «Я тебя где-то видел». Или даже ничем. Медиа-машина тащится по накатанной, нацелившись на новую сенсацию. Мир продолжает вертеться. 

За их труды Гарнизон выплатил им деньги, и немаленькие. Ханк тратит свои, чтобы отучиться в кулинарной школе, планирует открыть призовой ресторан в будущем. Лэнс свои приберёг, собираясь вложиться во что-нибудь грандиозное. Он только пока ещё не решил, во что. 

— Лэнс! — Кто-то хлопает его по спине, выдернув из размышлений. Лэнс оборачивается и оказывается лицом к лицу с Джереми — чёрные волосы как пушистое облако над головой, сияющая широкая улыбка. — Развлекаешься?   
— Да, тут отлично, — шутит Лэнс, кивнув туда, где кто-то только что сбил одного из пластиковых розовых фламинго. — Трудиться на полную, отдыхать на полную, всё как я люблю.

Джереми смеётся. 

— Идём-ка, познакомишься кое с кем. Со всем отделом продаж ты уже знаком, само собой, но тебе стоит встретиться с техэкспертами до того, как начнёшь. Будешь знать, кому клевать мозги, когда понадобится расписать достоинства продукта.

Пожав плечами, Лэнс идёт за Джереми в дом. С порога его окатывает кондиционированным воздухом, и пот на коже мигом остывает. Из зала, где у стен и на диванах расположились небольшими компаниями гости, слышно дружелюбный гомон. По телевизору транслируют футбольный матч, и Лэнс смотрит счёт — один-ноль, — прежде чем догнать Джереми и его рубашку в принт с пальмовыми листьями у кухни. 

Здесь куда тише — шум разговоров доносится едва слышным гулом. У стойки стоят двое, и их беседа перемежается хрустом чипсов, которые они по очереди макают в гуакамоле. Мужчина с серьёзным и задумчивым выражением лица — высокий, в очках с толстой оправой и серыми глазами. Женщина в зелёно-жёлтом сарафане — существенно ниже его, с медными волосами по плечи.

Джереми идёт к ним первым. 

— Эрик, Кэти, это Лэнс, наш новенький из отдела продаж…

Остальное Лэнс уже не слышит. Кэти оборачивается, и перед ним вдруг оказывается Пидж, с усыпанными веснушками оголёнными плечами и приоткрытым от удивления ртом. Без очков — а значит, нечему уберечь Лэнса от этих карих глаз, которые окидывают его взглядом с ног до головы. Внезапно начинает казаться, что надеть гавайскую рубашку было ребячеством. 

Можно было бы подумать, что за годы они не упустили бы друг друга из вида. Первые пару месяцев Лэнс искренне пытался. Когда стоял вопрос жизни или смерти, он этим людям доверял прикрыть свою спину. Поднять трубку, отправить пару сообщений или писем должно было бы быть просто, как дышать. Но поразительно — и печально — оказалось узнать, сколько всего они потеряли, когда перестали жить в одном за́мке и сражаться бок о бок. Шутки для своих и воспоминания о пережитом не так уж и долго могут поддерживать отношения на плаву. Чем ему было заполнять новые пустоты? _Привет, это Лэнс, хотел узнать, как ты. Я сегодня опять смотрел, как солнце садится над Варадеро._

И потом. Пидж закаты никогда особо не воодушевляли. 

— Привет, — вклинивается Эрик после паузы и протягивает руку. — Рад знакомству. 

Лэнс машинально жмёт её, сумев в последний момент включить немного своего обаяния. 

— Привет! Взаимно, взаимно. Жду не дождусь, когда уже начну работать со всеми. — А потом, не дав себе струсить, он поворачивается к Пидж, всё так же держа руку протянутой. 

Это проверка, если говорить совсем начистоту. Проверка, признает ли Пидж их общее прошлое или будет вести себя, словно он просто ещё один шапочный знакомый. 

Она берёт его ладонь, и её пальцы такие же мозолистые, какими Лэнс их помнит. _Ты столько с механизмами возишься, что тебе нужно завести перчатки, как у Ханка_ , всегда поддевал он. 

— Лэнс, — говорит она. — Давно не виделись.   
— Вы что, друг друга знаете? — Это Джереми, опешивший. 

Лэнс выжидает. Когда Пидж ничего не добавляет, он говорит:

— Да. Сто лет знакомы.   
— О, отлично, нам пригодится тот, кто знает о её прошлом побольше. Я всё пытаюсь нарыть грязных тайн, но она со мной жареным не делится, — говорит Эрик, легонько пихнув Пидж. Та закатывает глаза, но это добродушное. 

Сердце Лэнса чуточку щемит. 

— Бургеры вот-вот готовы будут, пойдём обратно? — предлагает Джереми.   
— Идём, — соглашается Эрик.   
— Вы идите, а я пока остыну немного и угощусь этим гуакамоле. — Лэнс занимает место у миски с чипсами и опирается о стойку локтем для пущей будничности. Пидж, Джереми и Эрик идут к выходу из кухни. 

В последний момент Пидж отстаёт, задерживаясь. Эти двое не замечают, уже увлёкшись какой-то новой темой для разговора, и уходят. 

Это лазейка. Шанс, который нельзя упускать. Иголка, в которую нужно вдеть нитку. 

— Пидж…  
— Я теперь предпочитаю «Кэти», — говорит она, поворачиваясь к нему. По-прежнему стоит в проходе. Не уходит, но и не подходит ближе тоже.   
— Кэти. — Когда-то давно он бы решил, что это более личное обращение; сейчас кажется, будто его понизили в должности. — Послушай, я… Я даже не знал, что ты работаешь с АльТеком. 

Пидж бросает взгляд через плечо. Эрик и Джереми давно ушли. Она делает шаг назад в кухню, слегка щурясь. Таким взглядом она обычно окидывала какую-нибудь особо заковыристую формулу; Лэнс с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не заёрзать на месте.

— Ты сейчас намекаешь, что не согласился бы на их предложение, если бы знал?   
— Нет, нет, ничего такого! Я просто удивился, вот и всё. Думал, ты станешь звездой мега-масштаба в какой-нибудь государственной организации.   
— Тут хорошо платят и мне нравятся люди.   
— В этом даже не сомневаюсь. 

Она подходит на расстояние вытянутой руки. Он мог бы прикоснуться к её локтю сейчас. 

— А ты как давно здесь? — спрашивает Пидж, старательно избегая его взгляда.   
— В прошлом месяце переезжать закончил. А ты?   
— Я работаю с АльТеком с января.   
— Ясно. Ты… — Лэнс откашливается. — Ты одна живёшь? 

Пидж пристально смотрит на него. 

— Да, — отвечает она после выверенной паузы. 

Ему стоит спросить про Мэтта или её папу. Или про маму. Как она, как её семья поживает? Безопасные, приемлемые темы для разговора после трёх лет радиомолчания. Но он никогда не думал, что через три года на него свалится вот это вот. Пидж, окутанная тёплым светом на чужой кухне, с волосами почти по самые открытые плечи. Она не носила платьев, когда они жили в замке — не то чтобы это имело значение или как-то влияло на его чувства. Какая-то часть его хочет стянуть рубашку и накинуть ей на плечи, скрыть их от чужих глаз. В то же время ему приходится напомнить себе, что это иррациональное. У него на это нет права. Особенно после того, как ответил отказом он сам. 

— Здорово снова увидеть тебя, — говорит вместо этого Лэнс. Ничего ближе к извинению и предложению мира он не знает. 

На сколько можно задержать дыхание под водой? 

Один… Два… Три…

Пидж протягивает руку и хватает один чипс. Проводит острым углом дорожку в соусе, слыша за словами Лэнса то, что тот пытается сказать, и предлагает в ответ: 

— Как бы ты оценил этот гуакамоле по шкале от одного до Ханка? 

И вот так запросто они начинают сначала.

***

_— Ты так себе все волосы повыдёргиваешь._

_Пидж замерла, задержавшись на середине пряди, затем пристально глянула ему в глаза и демонстративно дёрнула расчёской вниз. Как и следовало ожидать, на зубцах остался мерзкий спутанный комок волос — к чести Пидж, она даже сумела не поморщиться._

_Лэнс закатил глаза, пересекая комнату парой быстрых шагов._

_— Сядь, — сказал он, указывая на пол.  
— Сначала хорошо попроси.   
— Пиджи, дражайшая, умоляю, разреши мне привести это безобразие в порядок.   
— Фу, — буркнула Пидж, но подчинилась, позволив выдернуть расчёску из своих пальцев. Лэнс устроился на диване, чтобы Пидж могла сесть между его колен, и принялся распутывать пряди. _

_— Надо быть нежнее и не торопиться, — сказал он. — Тут нужна практика.  
— Я в курсе, Лэнс. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но у меня были длинные волосы раньше.   
— Ага, и почему же ты так безнадёжно разучилась за ними ухаживать теперь?   
— Терпения не хватает, наверное. — Пидж поймала прядку и потёрла её, зажав между большим и указательным пальцами. — Не могу решить, хочу ли я снова подстричься или отрастить их в этот раз. _

_Лэнс задумался, заканчивая прочёсывать пряди. Волосы доходили Пидж до затылка сейчас; он представил, как бы они выглядели длиннее._

_— Плюсы и минусы? — предложил он, потому что Пидж нравилось планировать и логически рассуждать, а Лэнсу нравилось слушать.  
— Плюсы: это перемена. Мне правда нравилось ходить с длинными волосами, и с ними можно сделать больше. — Пидж начала отгибать пальцы, считая. — Минусы: придётся завязывать их в узел, как Аллура каждый раз перед тем, как надеть шлем, а это много возни. — Она запрокинула голову. — А ты что скажешь? _

_Странно было держать её голову на коленях вот так. Смотреть сверху вниз на золотистые ресницы, на длинную шею. Лэнс вдруг особенно ясно осознал, как они выросли в одном смысле — девятнадцать и двадцать один уже, хотя альтейские годы считались чуточку по-другому, — и как совсем не повзрослели в другом._

_— Тебе решать, — сказал он и добавил, не переводя дыхание: — Ужасно пахнешь.  
— А ты как хотел, после тренировки с Китом-то? — сказала Пидж, бросив на него нечитаемый взгляд. Но его ответ, похоже, помог ей решиться на что-то; она кивнула и села, как сидела до этого. _

_Лэнс пихнул её коленом._

_— В душ сходи, — заныл он.  
— Ладно, ладно. Ты как маленький. _

_Пидж неторопливо поднялась на ноги; чуть качнулись лежащие волной волосы._

_Лэнс смотрел, как она уходит, и что-то странное творилось у него в груди._


	2. ОСЕНЬ

Лэнс делает глоток кофе и немедленно сожалеет, когда жидкость обжигает язык. Сам виноват — его кружка запрограммирована оповещать о температуре содержимого, но иногда ему становится лень смотреть на шкалу, и тогда он рискует по старинке. 

Дверь в комнату отдыха открывается, и входит Амара в неизменно идеально отглаженной блузке. 

— Привет, — здоровается она   
— Привет, Амара, — салютует ей кружкой Лэнс. 

Амара подходит к кофе-машине, запуская её с ровным гулом. Поднимает голос, чтобы перекрикнуть шум: 

— Поздравляю с лучшими показателями месяца. Снова. 

Лэнс улыбается, пожимает плечами, вздёрнув одно чуть выше другого. 

— Что тут сказать? Люблю соревноваться. — Он вспоминает Гарнизон — как, затаив дыхание, ждал оценки за полёты в симуляторе. Как впервые нёсся с Китом наперегонки на Львах, ноздря в ноздрю.   
— Ты же придёшь сегодня вечером, да? Мы собираемся тусить с техкомандой.   
— Ни за что не пропущу. — Лэнс подмигивает, и здо́рово снова вернуться в строй, получить ответную улыбку Амары и увидеть, как она заправляет прядку за ухо. 

В комнату отдыха входит кто-то ещё. 

— О, Лэнс, ты тут, отлично. 

Пидж. 

Лэнс встаёт чуточку прямее. Из-за плеча Пидж Амара машет пальцами на прощание и выскальзывает за дверь. 

— Что стряслось? 

Пидж подходит ближе, сжимая в руках планшет. 

— Мне нужно мнение со стороны. Один из наших разработчиков переписал пользовательское руководство, но я всё равно хочу убедиться, что оно, ну, не слишком заумное. А ты всегда такое хорошо ловил… — Она кладёт планшет на стойку и листает, чтобы открыть нужный файл; Лэнс встаёт в пол-оборота и наклоняется через её плечо, чтобы лучше видеть. Тело помнит позу само — они так обмозговывали не один план боя, разглядывали не одну планетную проекцию. 

От некоторых абзацев перед глазами плывёт. Боже, во что он только впрячься собрался.

— Я мог бы прошерстить его на выходных, — предлагает он. 

Пидж поднимает взгляд и моргает. 

— Уверен?   
— Конечно, без проблем. Только копию мне перешли.   
— Уже сделано. — Пидж сияет, вбивая его рабочий адрес, данные передаются с приятным звуковым оповещением, и им комфортно вот так. Друзьями, которые доверяют мнению друг друга. Коллегами, которые могут перенять друг у друга опыт. Слаженная команда. 

Лэнс опускает взгляд на крышку своей кружки. И говорит как можно будничнее: 

— Слушай, а ты собираешься сегодня на тусовку?   
— «У Джоли»? — Это бар всего в паре кварталов отсюда, с атмосферной синей подсветкой и караоке-сценой для тех, кто перебрал и хочет осчастливить весь мир серенадой о своих чувствах. В отделе продаж уже делают ставки, кто будет первым пьяным добровольцем; пока что лидирует Джереми.   
— Ага. 

Пидж задумывается. 

— Скорее всего. А ты?   
— Ты меня знаешь. Когда я отказаться от гулянки мог, — говорит Лэнс, пихнув её. 

Она улыбается краешком губ. 

— Тогда увидимся вечером. И серьёзно, спасибо за помощь с руководством. За мной должок.   
— Я об этом тебе напомню, когда мне снова потребуется чей-нибудь аккаунт взломать.   
— Я этим больше не занимаюсь, Лэнс! — протестует Пидж, двинув ему кулаком в плечо. Быстрее, чем он успевает отреагировать, Пидж оказывается у двери. Мелькает мысль театрально пострадать, лишь бы продлить разговор ещё на пару мгновений. 

Вместо этого Лэнс подносит к губам кружку и делает большой глоток. 

Плечо саднит. Кофе льётся в горло, ещё тёплый.

***

— Лэнс! Ты опоздал.   
— Надеюсь, хоть стильно, — говорит Лэнс, сбрасывая куртку, и следует за Амарой к бару. Зал подсвечен насыщенно-красным, и на мгновение Лэнс словно вернулся в кабину Красной, рассекает по космосу. Его коллеги поворачиваются к нему и остаются позади, как туманные звёзды. 

Амара отходит, привлечённая возгласами со стороны бильярдного стола в дальнем углу. Лэнс заказывает виски, затем смотрит вдоль стойки и видит Пидж на барном стуле, рассеянно водящую указательным пальцем по украшенной сахаром кромке своего бокала. Мартини капля лимона. Сладкое с долей кислого — Пидж как она есть. 

— Частенько здесь бываешь? 

Она поднимает голову и расслабляется, когда узнаёт его. 

— Я уже начинала сомневаться, что ты вообще придёшь.   
— Настолько без меня скучно, надо же.   
— На самом деле нет, тут было довольно весело. Ты пропустил, как Эрик отжигал на танцполе.   
— Чёрт, правда? — огорчается Лэнс. — Умоляю, скажи мне, что ты всё записала.   
— Само собой. — Пидж заговорщицки улыбается ему. — Не могла же я упустить первосортный материал для шантажа.   
— Значит, ты всё же не оставила старые привычки в прошлом.   
— Я предпочитаю держать много информации под рукой, — оправдывается Пидж, и Лэнс вспоминает о досье, которые она собрала на всю команду, расписав сильные и слабые стороны каждого. Когда он узнал о них, то сначала почувствовал себя несколько преданным; больно было думать, что кто-то близкий разберёт его на составляющие и разложит беспристрастно на странице. Но со временем он понял, что так Пидж выражала заботу: созвездием точек данных, которые держала у сердца для своего же спокойствия. Её близкие существовали во плоти, но также как данные и факты — неоспоримые. Как то, что никто не сумеет у неё отнять. 

На сцене для караоке Джереми наконец берётся за микрофон, завывая какую-то древнюю балладу: «Во мне нет любви больше, без тебя я потерян навек...» 

Лэнс пихает Пидж плечом. 

— Вызываю тебя на дуэт. 

Она фыркает. 

— Лэнс, я слишком трезвая.   
— Это мы можем исправить. 

Пидж опрокидывает в себя остатки своего коктейля и поворачивается к нему. Когда их взгляды встречаются, её глаза сияют, принимая вызов, и Лэнс позволяет исходящей от неё силе притяжения привлечь его чуточку ближе. И будь потом что будет.

***

Через три часа он стоит на обочине и машет на прощание. Мышцы расслабились, а в груди сидит приятное тепло. 

— Я сегодня отлично провела время. 

Лэнс оборачивается и неожиданно сталкивается с тем, что Пидж выше обычного. Брошенного вниз взгляда достаточно, чтобы разобраться: оказывается, она пришла сегодня в чёрных лодочках. Он заметил их только сейчас, и почему-то от этой мысли странно тянет под ложечкой. 

— Правда?   
— Правда. — Пидж переступает с ноги на ногу. Лэнс сдерживает улыбку, уже предвидя следующий за этим поток нервных слов: — То есть, мне все нравятся, само собой, иначе меня бы здесь не было, но ты меня знаешь, я долго привыкаю к людям и не сразу открываюсь, и… мне просто было легче, когда ты был рядом. 

Главное не напридумывать себе ничего теперь. 

— Как ты сюда добираешься? — увиливает от ответа Лэнс.  
— Пригородным поездом.   
— Ой, тебе всё же лучше взять такси обратно.   
— Да-да, знаю, — ворчит Пидж и тянется к сумочке, а Лэнс вспоминает, как они впервые напились вместе. Это было после дипломатического банкета на какой-то планете с двумя лунами. Они собрались в комнате отдыха в замке, передавая по кругу флягу с чем-то на порядок лучше нанвилля, и Ханк посмеивался над Пидж, потому что она единственная тогда ещё не достигла возраста, в котором разрешается пить, после чего они снова начали спорить о законах в космосе, пока Пидж не отрезала: «А кто меня арестует, космическая полиция?» и выхватила флягу из рук Лэнса. Так Лэнс узнал, что после алкоголя он и Широ становились прилипчивыми, Кит — задумчивым, (как и Ханк, впрочем, хотя у него скорее брало верх желание допытываться), а пьяная Пидж становилась мрачной, а после — сонной. 

Подъезжает такси. Лэнс открывает перед Пидж дверь и смотрит, как она садится на заднее сиденье. 

— Напиши мне, когда доберёшься домой. Увидимся в понедельник…  
— Лэнс. — Голос Пидж тихий, с едва слышной беззащитной ноткой; и это плохо, потому что когда в прошлый раз Пидж открылась ему, он всё испортил. — Я бы хотела… показать тебе, где я живу. 

Не сто́ит. Плохая идея. Но даже спустя все эти годы у Лэнса есть слабость, которую можно добавить в вечно пополняющийся список Пидж: затаённые сожаления и полное неумение противостоять взгляду кое-чьих умоляющих карих глаз. 

— Ладно, — говорит он и забирается в машину.

***

По дороге Пидж успевает задремать. Выходя, Лэнс оставляет дверь машины открытой, чтобы Пидж могла выбраться следом, и старается отвлечься, гадая, какое из окон принадлежит нужной квартире. 

— Блядь.   
— Пи… Кэти, — спохватывается он в последний момент, — всё в порядке? 

Пидж балансирует на левой ноге, сжимая в одной руке туфли, а другой растирая правую лодыжку. 

— В порядке, я просто — ты что делаешь?   
— Давай-ка я тебя отнесу.   
— Лэнс, до двери всего ничего, и внутри лифт работает…  
— Ты серьёзно отказываешься от халявных покатушек?   
— Ладно, хорошо, — сдаётся Пидж, закидывая руки ему на шею. Лэнс подхватывает её под колени и поднимается медленно, чтобы тяжесть на спине не перевесила. Никто и бровью не ведёт, когда они входят в фойе. В лифте Пидж тянется через его плечо, чтобы нажать на свой этаж. Волосы щекочут щёку, и от них можно уловить запах её шампуня. Кокосовый. 

Через пару минут Лэнс стоит посреди гостиной. Пидж задремала снова, тепло дышит ему в шею, и Лэнс задерживается на мгновение, впитывает на память всё, что видит вокруг. Полусобранный трёхмерный паззл на кофейном столике, пушистый плед на подлокотнике дивана. Холодильник в мини-кухне, украшенный сувенирными магнитами из местного планетария. 

Лэнс осторожно шагает в темноте. Пихает ногой дверь спальни, и матрац тихо скрипит, когда он садится на край. Он опускает Пидж как можно медленнее, старается не навалиться на неё, откидываясь назад — она сонно мычит, разжимая руки, и вытягивается на кровати. Всё как в одном из трагических греческих мифов; он Орфей, не сдержавшийся и оглянувшийся через плечо. 

Пидж свернулась клубком спиной к нему, лицом к стене. Её волосы уже отросли намного ниже плеч; интересно, собирается ли она снова отпустить их до талии. 

Его дело сделано. Он увидел, что Пидж ему хотела показать. Отвернувшись, Лэнс встаёт и собирается уйти. 

И останавливается, когда его рубашку тянут сзади. 

— Подожди. 

С равным успехом Пидж могла его ледяной пушкой приложить — так деревенеет тело. Лэнс сглатывает. 

— Мне идти нужно.   
— Я знаю, — говорит Пидж, и Лэнс слышит, как она поворачивается к нему, шурша простынями. — Спасибо, что привёз меня домой, — сонно бормочет она. — Я сегодня отлично время провела.   
— Ты это уже раньше говорила.  
— Это не… Я имела в виду… — Она нетерпеливо выдыхает через нос. Лэнс не может сдержаться, чтобы не фыркнуть в ответ; даже у нетрезвой Пидж мозг работает с непостижимой скоростью.   
— Я волновалась, как вечер пройдёт, — признаётся она наконец. — Боялась, что всё будет _странно._  
— О.   
— Но с тобой зависать было… как обычно. Наверное, это знак, что я уже пережила это всё.   
— Пережила, — повторяет эхом Лэнс.   
— Ага. — Её голос звучит расслабленно. Счастливо даже — будто с её плеч сняли груз. 

Лэнсу бы тоже стоило порадоваться. 

— Что бы между нами ни было тогда, сейчас мне всё равно. Я просто — я хочу, чтобы мы были друзьями. 

На противоположной стене под самым выключателем слегка сколота краска. Мало кто обратил бы на этот скол внимание, а в такой темноте и подавно, но у Лэнса всегда был намётанный взгляд снайпера. Он должен был заметить, к чему идёт. Так что он справится — примет в грудь правду, как пулю, удержит её в себе, и никакого сквозного ранения. 

— Ага, — говорит он тихо и гордится тем, что голос не дрожит. — И я тоже.

***

_— О, привет, Аллура — ха! — За долю секунды, потраченную Лэнсом на то, чтобы оглянуться через плечо, Пидж успела сделать ему подсечку и заставила его шлёпнуться ровно на задницу.  
— Эй! — возмутился Лэнс. — Это нечестный маневр! Подлый трюк!   
— Старый, как мир, — ответила Пидж, самодовольно сияя. Ткнула шестом ему в грудь: — Ты проиграл.   
— Ладно, хорошо. — Лэнс уронил свой шест, сдаваясь, и поднял раскрытые ладони. Протянул руку. — Поможешь встать?_

_Она закатила глаза, но потянулась, чтобы крепко обхватить пальцами его._

_Слишком просто._

_Лэнс дёрнул._

_Пидж рухнула на все конечности разом. Её локоть вписался ему в бок, и Лэнс выругался._

_— Ай, блядь, рёбра…  
— Следи за выражениями, — издевательски отозвалась Пидж.   
— Кто бы о выражениях говорил, у тебя самый грязный рот из всех нас… — Но эта мысль оборвалась, потому что обозначенный рот оказался совсем рядом с его собственным. Задним числом он подумал, что его идея была что-то не очень.   
— Лэнс? — Из высокого хвоста Пидж выбились пряди, обрамили невесомыми завитками её лицо. Она решила не стричься, и теперь волосы доходили ей до середины спины. Лэнс повадился время от времени слегка дёргать их, просто чтобы побесить её. («Почему ты Аллуру так не достаёшь?» — «Потому что Аллура бы меня убила» — «А ты думаешь, я не убью?» — «Конечно, нет, тебе слишком сильно будет меня не хватать».)_

_Он сглотнул. Как там в «Блондинке в законе» было? «Упражнения дают эндорфины. Эндорфины делают тебя счастливым». Скорее всего, дело было в них. Вопреки здравому смыслу он протянул руку, чтобы заправить выбившиеся пряди Пидж за ухо. Из него будто вышибло что-то, когда он падал — он сделал вдох, но воздух не набрался в лёгкие как следует._

_— Я тут._

_Тут, в стремительно уменьшающемся пространстве между ними — где их губы наконец соприкоснулись. Мягкие, слегка потрескавшиеся губы Пидж прижались к его, и пусть не об этом он мечтал, но руки поднялись по собственной воле, нашли резинку в её волосах и бережно стащили, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы. Пидж прильнула ближе, ближе, толкая его всё ниже, пока не начало казаться, что он сейчас провалится прямо сквозь пол…_

_Боже. Они лежали на полу. Тренировочного зала. Куда войти мог кто угодно…_

_— Пидж, стой. — Лэнс подался назад, ещё более запыхавшийся, чем до этого. — Что мы делаем?_

_Она моргнула. Её скулы начали краснеть, но её голос остался ровным, когда она сказала:_

_— Мне показалось, и так довольно очевидно.  
— Нет, я имел в виду… — Он приподнялся на локтях и указал пальцем по очереди, сначала на неё, затем на себя. — ...вот это. _

_Пидж отстранилась, хмурая._

_— Ты мне нравишься, Лэнс._

_И ежу было бы понятно после того, что между ними только что произошло, но Лэнсу всё равно показалось, что его огрели по голове. Наверное, отразилось и на лице, потому что Пидж помрачнела._

_— Ни к чему такой удивлённый вид. Объективно говоря, ты не… Ты не плохо выглядишь, и понимаешь меня совсем не так, как другие, и смешишь меня, так что, в самом деле, из всех, кто есть на корабле…_

_Вот они — те слова, которые он боялся услышать._

_— Не говори так.  
— Не говорить что? — Пидж нахмурилась.  
— Ты сказала: «Из всех, кто есть на корабле». Это как смириться. Признать, что мы никогда не вернёмся на Землю._

_Глаза Пидж округлились._

_— Лэнс, я не то имела в виду…  
— Подумай сама. Мы здесь уже сколько, четыре года? Проводим время в компании друг друга изо дня в день, и это может… — Он неопределённо взмахнул рукой. — Доводить нас до ручки? И пускай доходит до всякого странного, но — но это не значит, что я тот самый.   
— С чего ты так уверен, что нет? — голос Пидж стал опасно тихим.   
— Я просто… — Он и сам не знал, зачем саботирует сам себя. Он искал отношений так долго, и вот они — буквально упали ему в руки. Но слова всё равно прозвучали:   
— А что насчёт мест, где ты ещё не бывала, что насчёт всех тех, кого ты ещё не повстречала? Я не хочу, чтобы это всё было отвергнуто ради… меня.   
— Лэнс. — Пальцы Пидж вцепились в его футболку, ровно над сердцем. — Не обязательно планировать наперёд целое будущее. Что насчёт прямо сейчас? — Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Здесь и сейчас? _

_Не то чтобы он не допускал, что любовь у кого-то может быть не одна за всю жизнь. Напротив, он верил в щедрые проявления нежности. Но что-то изменилось, и Лэнс не представлял, как объяснить Пидж, что теперь он не мог думать о здесь и сейчас, не задумываясь об обещании будущего, и тоска разрывала его надвое, потому что если — когда — они вернутся на Землю, то отправятся каждый своей дорогой. Накатила печаль по тому, чего он ещё даже не потерял._

_Пидж приняла его молчание за несогласие._

_— Ты мог бы просто сказать мне, — тихо сказала она. — Если это невзаимно._

_И она встала. Тяжесть исчезла с груди._

_Дышать легче не стало._

_Лэнс всегда преуспевал в дальнем бою, и сейчас он намного лучше понял, почему: куда страшнее было видеть нанесённые им раны вблизи. Он мог бы всё исправить — пара слов и всё вернулось бы на круги своя, сгладив недопонимание — но может, лучше было прекратить, даже не начав. Справиться с болью, пока они Лэнс и Пидж по отдельности, а не вместе. Они вернутся на Землю, рано или поздно, и она вернётся к семье, а он отправится обратно на Варадеро, так какой смысл давать зароки?_

_Он не хотел оказаться тем, кто станет помехой на чьём-то пути._

_Дверь тренировочного зала скользнула на место, закрываясь._


	3. ЗИМА

— Это Сара?  
— Нет.  
— Эрик?  
— Нет.  
— Амара?  
— Нет?   
— Ты хоть скажешь мне, если я угадаю?   
— Нет.   
— Фу! — Джереми вскидывает руки. — Ну и обломщик ты.

Лэнс бросает на него нечитаемый взгляд. 

— Половина веселья Тайного Санты в том, что он, ну, тайный. 

Джереми ухмыляется и грозит ему пальцем. 

— Тебе я достался, правда?   
— Нет. 

Им выдалась редкая минута отдыха в офисе. Джереми разворачивает на экране таблицу, систематизируя свои догадки о том, кто кому достался в новогоднем обмене. Уже не в первый раз он пытается выманить имя в обмен на информацию, и не сказать, что предложение совсем не соблазнительное, но какой-то частью сердца Лэнс по-прежнему верит в силу сюрпризов.

— Можешь хоть сказать — это кто-то из отдела продаж? Или из маркетинга?   
— Джереми, в маркетинге один человек.   
— Не маркетинг, значит. Техкоманда? 

Он будто снова отбивается от старшей сестры, выуживающей последние сплетни. Лэнс растирает пальцами висок. 

— Сколько тебе заплатить, чтобы ты перестал спрашивать?   
— Месячную плату за аренду? — поддевает Джереми, сияя белозубой улыбкой. Увидев лицо Лэнса, он смеётся. — Ладно, ладно, больше не буду докучать.   
— Вот спасибо, — выдыхает Лэнс. Но не успевает он насладиться свободой, как его снова заставляют отвлечься — в этот раз текстовым сообщением. 

   **Пидж:** Ты свободен сегодня вечером

Лэнс хмурится. 

   **Лэнс:** ага что стряслось ??  
   **Пидж:** Нужна твоя помощь  
   **Лэнс:** помощь типа спрятать труп или …  
   **Пидж:** Нет!  
        После работы объясню

— Что за счастливица тебе пишет? — встревает Джереми, вытягивая шею.   
— Во-первых, кто сказал что это девушка, во-вторых, не твоё дело.   
— Никто со мной ничем не делится, — дуется Джереми.

***

В конце своей смены Лэнс спускается в лобби на лифте. Пидж присоединяется к нему через пятнадцать минут, спешит к занятому Лэнсом удобному кожаному креслу.

— Прости, — говорит Пидж. — Нужно было на столе прибраться.   
— Никаких проблем. — Лэнс поднимается на ноги и суёт руки в карманы. — Как обстановка?   
— Ненавижу себя за то, что понимаю, к чему эта отсылка, — говорит Пидж, а потом, к его удивлению, спрашивает: — Ты уже купил свой подарок на Тайного Санту?   
— Нет. 

Пидж выдыхает. 

— О, хорошо. Мне теперь не так стыдно.   
— Тебе с подарком моя помощь нужна?   
— Ага, — говорит Пидж, и уголки её губ ползут вниз. — Мне Амара выпала, и я без понятия, что можно ей купить. 

Лэнса самую малость распирает от самодовольства. Он распрямляет плечи и слегка выпячивает грудь. 

— Ну, ты точно пришла по адресу. Какой бюджет планируется?   
— Ничего чересчур экстравагантного. Я собиралась заглянуть в молл и поискать что-нибудь там. 

Лэнс смотрит на улицу, где стайки прохожих проносятся мимо окон, пригибаясь и втягивая головы в плечи на ветру. Снег собирается у бордюров тротуара и у основания фонаря напротив входа в здание, где расположен их офис. Лэнс с сомнением окидывает взглядом Пидж, которая сосредоточенно застёгивает куртку и заматывается в шарф, прикрывая им нижнюю половину лица. 

— Ты, Кэти «Вечная Мерзлячка» Холт, собираешься прочёсывать _молл под открытым небом_ в такую погоду? Ради Тайного Санты? 

Пидж бросает на него один из этих своих взглядов, как бы говоря: «Да ты меня вообще знаешь?»

— Я на отвали ничего не делаю, — чопорно говорит она. Слова теряются в слое шерсти, закрывающем её рот. — Так ты со мной или нет?

***

Как для буднего вечера в молле людно. В бока врезаются чужие бумажные пакеты. Мимо проносится кучка маленьких девочек в пухлых парках, гоняющихся друг за другом. Пидж не вынимает руки из карманов своей куртки, Лэнс не вынимает свои из своих, но благодаря узким проходам они держатся близко. На углу у входа в чайный магазин выставлен столик с пробниками. Лэнс пихает Пидж локтем, кивая в сторону витрины. 

— Я вроде помню, что Амара как-то рассказывала про коллекцию заварочных чайников. Может, купишь ей один и чайную смесь? 

Пидж застывает посреди улицы. 

— Это вообще-то хорошая идея. 

Лэнс вскидывает бровь. 

— А что тебя удивляет?   
— Я просто… Не думала, что будет так просто.   
— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, — предупреждает Лэнс и тянет на себя дверь магазина; над головой звонко дребезжит колокольчик. — Но это ты ещё не знаешь, как сложно выбрать идеальный чай.

***

Полчаса спустя, после того, как Пидж заставляет его оценить десяток разных сортов по запаху и вкусу, чтобы проредить кандидатов, они покидают магазин с надёжно упакованным подарком для Амары. Лэнс пытается решить, как лучше будет попрощаться, раз то, ради чего его звали, уже выполнено, но вместо этого Пидж поворачивается к нему лицом и смотрит выжидающе. 

— А теперь твоя очередь.   
— В смысле?   
— Ты сказал, что тоже не купил ничего для Тайного Санты. Мы ещё не ушли. Есть смысл максимально эффективно использовать имеющееся у нас время и разобраться с твоим подарком тоже. 

Лэнс фыркает и тянется взлохматить её волосы. 

— «Максимально эффективно», — повторяет он. — Задротина.   
— Это не задротство, это здравый смысл, — ворчит Пидж, поправляя чёлку и бросаясь догонять. — Так для кого мы подарок ищем?   
— Секрет. 

Пидж щурится. 

— С каких пор ты умеешь хранить тайны?   
— С тех самых, как это называлось _Тайным_ Сантой, — парирует Лэнс, а потом его глаза загораются при виде магазина по правую руку, чуть впереди. — Смотри-ка.

Витрину занимает миниатюрная машина Руба Голдберга. С потолка на лесках разной длины, сверкающей, как рождественская мишура, свисают модели самолётов. Им достаточно обменяться одним-единственным взглядом, чтобы договориться. Лэнс заметил магазин первым, но это Пидж срывается с места на полной скорости, пихнув подарок для Амары ему в руки, чтобы самой влететь в дверь под пронзительный звон колокольчика.

Прежде чем шагнуть следом, Лэнс медлит. 

Когда он был помладше, Мариэль, его старшая сестра, принесла домой бродячую кошку и сумела убедить родителей оставить её. Роза по большей была любительницей одиночества, влезала ко всем на колени в самое неподходящее время и отказывалась подходить, когда её звали. Но она всегда гонялась за лазерной указкой Томми — могла ловить красную точку часами. 

Чем-то это похоже на то, как он следует за Пидж. Больше по наитию, чем по размышлению, он гонится за всполохом света впереди, и на мгновение задумывается, как по-другому всё могло бы сложиться. Если бы он не пошёл за ней на крышу Гарнизона той ночью. Если бы не позволил утащить себя в космический молл тогда, пару лет назад. Если бы сумел закрыть глаза и сделал вид, что ничего не увидел. 

Он делает шаг вперёд и входит. 

Пидж присела на корточки у крошечной железной дороги, выложенной на полу по периметру магазина, и наблюдает, как модель поезда выезжает из тоннеля у неё ног. В следующее мгновение она уже стоит на цыпочках и прижимается носом к стеклу, рассматривая внутренний механизм белых с красным напольных часов. Из угла доносится перезвон музыкальных шкатулок, пятнадцать разных мелодий, как-то переплетающихся между собой. 

Опустив пакет с подарком Амары на пол, Лэнс поворачивается к ближайшей полке. Под табличкой «Позовите консультанта» без присмотра лежит пульт. 

К нему подходит одетая в зелёный жилет женщина с мышастыми волосами. 

— Могу вам чем-то помочь? 

Лэнс показывает пальцем на пульт.   
— Это от чего?   
— Вот от него. — Женщина указывает на биплан — синий корпус, оранжевые крылья и лопасти. — Можете попробовать, если хотите. 

Лэнсу не нужно предлагать дважды. В детстве у них был стильный чёрный дрон-квадрокоптер; Лэнс не одно лето провёл, гоняясь за ним босиком по пляжу, пока отец или кто-то из старших сестёр управлял, закладывая виражи, только дотянись и ухватишь, своеобразная игра в высокотехнологичные догонялки. Но есть что-то очаровательное в том, чтобы играться винтажной моделью, клоунские цвета которой кажутся ещё ярче, когда он зависает у Пидж над головой, дразнясь. 

— Лэнс, — фыркает та из глубин магазина, отмахиваясь. Биплан уходит от её руки, опасно разминувшись с разноцветными музыкальными шкатулками.   
— Эй, аккуратно с товаром! Что сломаешь, то покупаешь, — предостерегает Лэнс к явному недовольству стоящей совсем рядом с ним консультантки. Пидж только закатывает глаза и показывает язык, но, конечно же, не отказывается, когда позже он предлагает ей попробовать тоже. Лэнс добрых пять минут держит пульт высоко над головой, куда Пидж не сможет дотянуться, и консультантке приходится вмешаться из опасений за целостность тщательно обустроенного кукольного дома в углу. 

Это стоит того самодовольного взгляда, которым Пидж одаривает его, когда всё наконец складывается в её пользу. Лэнс делает вид, что оскорблён куда больше, чем есть на самом деле, прикусывает щёку изнутри, чтобы сдержать улыбку, глядя на сосредоточенное лицо Пидж, пока та возится с рычажками. 

Он-то знает, как хранить тайны.

***

Торжество наступает в пятницу, и третий этаж АльТека занимает толпа взволнованных взрослых. Лэнс получает новый одеколон и подарочный сертификат в какой-то навороченный ресторан от Джереми — не очень тонкая подколка. («Уел», скажет он своему другу после). Амара бесповоротно влюбляется в свой новый заварочный чайник — доходит до того, что она бросается обнимать Пидж, которая бросает на Лэнса ошарашенный взгляд поверх чужого плеча. 

Лэнс подмигивает в ответ. 

Совсем скоро подходит очередь Пидж разворачивать её тайный подарок. Она разрывает упаковку с энтузиазмом, откидывая картонную крышку под золотой и серебряной обёрточной бумагой. Из упаковки показывается проектор в форме звезды размером примерно с её голову. 

— Свет выключите, — говорит кто-то. Комната погружается в относительную темноту, все взгляды прикованы к Пидж, которая включает свой подарок. Что-то жужжит, будто поднимается занавес, и луч света вырисовывает на потолке звёзды, кружащиеся точки синего и зелёного. Они сходятся и расходятся неспешно, завораживающие, как калейдоскоп. 

Умом Лэнс прекрасно понимает, что это всего лишь проекция, но какая-то его часть всё равно хочет протянуть руку вверх. Воображает, как на кончиках пальцев остаются цветные пятна. 

— Это от кого? — восклицает Эрик. 

Пидж его опережает. Она читает имя на открытке про себя, затем перечитывает ещё раз, не веря глазам. 

— _Лэнс?_

***

— Спасибо тебе, — говорит Пидж уже в пятый раз за этот день. 

С той самой осенней тусовки они начали ходить на железнодорожную станцию вместе. Хороший способ отключиться головой от рабочего после целого дня в офисе; разговоры с Пидж всегда помогали ему расслабиться. Сегодня она выглядит комично, вынужденная обнимать свою неудобную подарочную коробку, чтобы не уронить на ходу. На голове у Пидж бело-зелёная вязаная шапка. Лэнс тянется щёлкнуть по помпону, украшающему макушку. 

— Как я уже сказал, не благодари.   
— Я просто поверить не могу, что ты сумел найти что-то такое в последний момент. Это… идеально.

Лэнс пожимает плечами и вскидывает руки над головой, потягиваясь.

— Что тут сказать? Я весьма неплохой спец по части подарков. 

Пидж поплотнее прижимает коробку к груди, улыбаясь. 

— Ну да, пожалуй. 

_Я просто хочу, чтобы мы были друзьями._

Друзья могут задержаться на прогулке вечером пятницы. Скоро слева покажется железнодорожная станция, но Лэнс слегка толкает Пидж вправо, указывая вперёд по улице. В отдалении на фоне тёмных каменных мостов и голых деревьев в парке сияет белизной открытый каток. 

— Нам нужно покататься.   
— Но с этим мне что делать? — Пидж приподнимает свой подарок.   
— Он влезет в шкафчик, поверь, — говорит Лэнс. — Давай побыстрее, они там, кажется, выводят ледозаливочную машину, и я хочу быть на этом льду первым.

***

До катка они добираются без приключений, хотя Лэнс чуть не поскальзывается на обледенелом участке тротуара, а Пидж едва не сбивает с ног какого-то малого в пухлой фиолетовой парке. Это всё стоит того, как коньки гладко проезжаются по свежему льду. Пидж не так торопится спускаться на каток, и Лэнс пользуется этим: швыряет ледышку ей в спину и откатывается прочь, прежде чем она успевает отомстить. Приходится объезжать прохлаждающихся тут и там посетителей, но Лэнс всё равно успевает сделать круг, прежде чем Пидж наконец отцепляется от бортика. И разумеется, делает она это исключительно для того, чтобы наброситься на него. Лэнса заносит по инерции, и он едва успевает обрести равновесие, чтобы развернуться и принять бо́льшую часть удара о барьер на себя. 

— Уф!   
— Прости, — говорит Пидж, отстраняясь. От холода у неё раскраснелись щёки. Когда она моргает, Лэнс замечает свисающую с её ресниц каплю. Невольно всё внимание сосредотачивается на этом и только на этом: как эти ресницы медленно опускаются, почти касаясь круглой щеки. Пидж всё ещё держится за его пальто, отстранённо понимает он вдруг — удерживает на месте. Приподнимается на цыпочки, заводит руку куда-то за его шею; слишком много всего сразу, слишком мало, и…

— Попался, — говорит Пидж и суёт ему за шиворот кусок льда.

***

_Лэнс застыл перед обеденным столом._

_— Ты отрезала волосы._

_Он не хотел, чтобы прозвучало так преданно. Пидж подняла голову, перебирая свежеукороченные пряди за ухом._

_— Ага. — Одно плечо дёрнулось чуть выше другого, она отвела взгляд. — Мешалось уже.  
— Кто тебе помог?   
— Кит._

_Отрезано было аккуратно. Практично, ровно. Нужно было сказать что-то — ввернуть комплимент, какое-нибудь «тебе идёт», потому что он бы и так это сказал, раньше, до того, как произошло то, что произошло в тренировочном зале, чем бы оно ни было — но вместо этого Лэнс медлит._

_— Послушай, Пидж…  
— Да всё нормально, — отмахивается она. — Теперь они точно такие же, как были раньше. _

_Лэнс сделал свой выбор. Пидж — сделала свой._

_Его ответ был наименьшим, что он мог сделать._

_— Будто ничего и не менялось, — согласился он и притворился, что речь они вели всего лишь о её стрижке._


	4. Chapter 4

Лэнс старается не пялиться. 

Идёт рабочее совещание, на котором они с техкомандой производят расчёты. В передней части комнаты Пидж кивает, пока Джереми зачитывает ей отчёт по продажам. Она поднимает руку и чешет затылок. Лэнс сглатывает и опускает голову, сосредоточившись на синей ручке, которую вертит на костяшках пальцев. 

Последний раз он видел Пидж два дня назад — обычная для них пятница с проводами до станции, — но за выходные она взяла и постриглась. Лэнс не ожидал, что это его так встряхнёт. Но вот он приходит утром, вот Пидж поднимет голову, здороваясь, и при виде знакомых завитков его словно отбрасывает одним ударом на четыре года назад, когда Пидж убирает с лица непокорные пряди. 

Будучи, разумеется, конченым тупицей, Лэнс может только выдавить: «Привет» и поспешно глотнуть кофе (опять слишком горячий) до того, как начинается совещание. Сразу после техкоманда ретируется на свой этаж, а Лэнс остаётся хандрить над таблицами и цифрами до конца дня. 

Но он исправляется позже. Когда он наконец набирается смелости, чтобы тронуть Пидж за локоть, вечер уже растёкся по небу, как акварель, и ховеркары тихими призраками начали стекаться в свои гаражи где-то над головой. 

— Я утром сказать не успел, но, э-э, мне нравится твоя новая стрижка.  
— Спасибо. — Пидж улыбается, поправляя сумку на плече. — Волосы уже стали слишком длинные, да и жарко скоро будет, так что…

И действительно. В воздухе пахнет цветами, белые лепестки облепили рассаженные вокруг главной площади деревья. Весна, а за ней лето — почти целый год прошёл с тех пор, как Пидж вернулась обратно в его жизнь. Ну и что, что выглядит она, как воспоминание о былом, оставшееся между страниц, словно след от большого пальца посреди абзаца, к которому он всё надеялся вернуться? Не стоит такая глупость таких потрясений. Они давно оставили всё позади. Они живут дальше. 

— Сходим за кренделями? — предлагает он. 

Пидж уже тянется к кошельку, опережая его.

***

Прикрытый камнями, Лэнс делает глубокий вдох, держа палец на спусковом крючке. Металл чужого ружья бликует на солнце в отдалении — медленный патруль. Отдел кадров АльТека организовал выезд на очередную игру для укрепления командного духа: пейнтбол.

Лэнс в своей стихии, старые снайперские привычки дают о себе знать. Спрятавшийся за деревом Эрик ждёт его сигнала. Лэнс вскидывает руку, выжидает и указывает вперёд, а сам перемахивает через самодельное укрытие. Первый выстрел попадает в цель: ровно в грудь Дженис, разбрызгивая синюю краску. Эрик выносит Дирка, и они с Лэнсом уже тянутся дать друг другу пять, когда о спину Эрика разбивается клякса красного, отчего тот неловко заваливается вперёд. 

— Чёрт! — Лэнс взмахивает ружьём, описывая широкую дугу. — Я думал, вы последние были!  
— Ошибался, выходит. — Голос звучит глухо из-под шлема, но по злорадной интонации Лэнс легко опознаёт Джереми. Откуда-то летит ещё один шар с краской; Лэнс уворачивается в последний момент. Отсюда нужно убираться поскорее — слишком открытая местность.  
— Не бросай меня умирать, чувак, — наигранно страдает Эрик, но он уже вскинул руки, сдаваясь, и уходит вместе с Дженис и Дирком отсиживаться остаток игры в безопасной зоне. 

Лэнс же срывается на бег. Вслед летит женский голос: 

— Джереми, побереги припасы! Нам нужно подобраться ближе. — Это Амара, значит. 

Лэнс мчится сквозь лес, и ветки под ногами трещат, как крошечные петарды. Ну, что поделать. На скрытность нет времени, только на побег. Он останавливается у огромного бревна, пытаясь решить, стоит ли взбираться на дерево и пытаться отстреляться с высоты, когда чья-то рука смыкается на его лодыжке. 

— А-а-а!  
— Заглохни, Лэнс, это я! — шипит откуда-то из дупла Пидж; её серый шлем сливается с тенями. Не раздумывая, Лэнс бросает своё ружьё ей и забирается следом, стараясь не сильно думать о том, как что-то мягкое и явно подгнившее проминается под руками. 

Внутри бревна намного свободнее, чем можно было бы подумать, хотя колени Лэнса всё равно прижимаются чуть ли не к плечам, когда он садится. Какие чертовски длинные у него ноги. Он часто моргает, пытаясь привыкнуть к полутьме, затем спрашивает: 

— Ты что, здесь всю игру пряталась?  
— Почти что. Это бой на выбывание — выиграешь только тогда, когда победишь всех противников из второй команды. А если никто не сможет меня найти, то…  
— Да, но половина веселья от пейнтбола — стрельба. А обзор отсюда у тебя так себе — ты в лучшем случае остальных по колено увидишь.  
— Я так Мартина вынесла, — возражает Пидж. — Попадание-то любое считается.  
— Круто.  
— Кто остался?  
— Из наших? Только ты и я, кажется. От команды красных — только Джереми и Амара. 

Пидж кивает. 

— Значит, план такой…

Договорить она не успевает — в их укрытие со свистом стреляют, и быстрее, чем Лэнс успевает подумать, он толкает Пидж на землю и накрывает её собой. Плечо заливает краской, забрызгав шею и волосы. Пидж сплёвывает ругательство и выбирается из-под него, в Лэнса попадает ещё один выстрел, но Пидж стреляет дважды в ответ, и…

— Ладно, ладно, вы нас сделали, — смеётся Джереми. — Ваша победа, команда синих.  
— Пушки бросьте! — требует Пидж, чтобы наверняка. Ружья летят на землю. Удовлетворённая, она выбирается из укрытия. Лэнс осторожно выбирается следом. Завтра на плече ещё тот синяк будет. 

Пидж сдёргивает шлем, раскрасневшаяся и гордая. Джереми собирает пальцами синюю краску с бедра и стряхивает на Амару, которая шлёпает его по рукам в отместку. 

— Мы сделали это, Лэнс! Мы выиграли! — Пидж поворачивается к нему. — Мы… Лэнс?  
— Ох, — изображает обморок Лэнс, театрально приваливаясь к Пидж. — Я смертельно ранен.  
— Лэнс, ты придурок. — Пидж закатывает глаза, но уголки её губ дёргаются вверх. Она позволяет ему закинуть руку ей на плечо и поддерживает, положив ладонь на спину.  
— Я за тебя под пули бросился! — ахает он. — Как ты можешь отмахиваться от моей боли!  
— Ты и бо́льшие глупости делал, — говорит Пидж вполголоса, и они вдвоём слово оказываются на миг за миллион миль отсюда, среди осколков стекла, с закоротившим баярдом, и руки Пидж у него на плечах, и её лицо то расплывается в тумане, то снова обретает чёткость, _нет, пожалуйста, я не могу — я ни за что…_

Он возвращается в реальность ровно в тот момент, когда взгляд Пидж снова становится отстранённым, но мгновения ранимости достаточно, чтобы стало стыдно. Он-то шутил, а не пытался напомнить, что Пидж у него в долгу, потому что она ничего ему не должна. Он не…

Чёрт. _В руки себя возьми, Макклейн._

Он резко выпрямляется. Рука Пидж соскальзывает с его талии. Пидж странно смотрит на него, будто он строчка кода, которую надо ещё раз проверить на ошибки, но он делает вид, что не замечает. 

— Нам пора назад, — говорит он. — Хочу как следует искупаться в лучах нашей славы. 

Амара идёт с ним в ногу, Пидж следует за ними. Джереми догоняет их и хлопает Лэнса по спине, и вскоре все уже спорят, кто был лучшим игроком сегодня («Да брось, ты не можешь не признать, что мы с Амарой вас врасплох застали. Засада для засады!»). 

И всё отлично.

***

Лицо Ханка на экране — подсолнух, излучает счастье.

— Ты смог, чувак, — поздравляет его Лэнс, пока Ханк красуется в белом шефском переднике.  
— Ресторан, в котором я работаю, собирается праздновать, — говорит Ханк. — Кухня вся под моим командованием на вечер.  
— Разве это не они должны тебя обслуживать на твоём выпускном ужине?  
— Я тебя умоляю, это меню столько месяцев планировалось. Ни за что не отдам его кому-то просто так. — Он умолкает. — Приезжай, Лэнс. Не знаю, есть ли у тебя свободные отгулы, но мы могли бы выделить выходные…  
— Ни слова больше, я уже смотрю билеты, — говорит Лэнс, открывая календарь.  
— А, и слушай: не стесняйся взять с собой гостя. 

Указательный палец Лэнса зависает над планшетом. 

— Я на этот счёт подумаю.

***

Праздничный ужин Ханка превосходит все ожидания, само собой. В конце концов, когда твои кулинарные опыты пробовала вся галактика, потрясти землян можно одним взмахом руки. Лэнс что-то такое и говорит, когда садится в машину Ханка. С ремнём безопасности управится сложновато после того, как он наелся до отвала несколькими сменами блюд. Жареная свинина, которая практически сама отваливалась от шампура, флан, который так правильно пружинил на тарелке…

— Вернись ко мне, Ханк, умоляю, — стонет Лэнс, прижав ладонь ко лбу. — Я не знаю, смогу ли снова есть что-либо, приготовленное не тобой. 

Смеясь, Ханк везёт его к себе домой. В его квартире пахнет кокосовым маслом и целым ящиком специй. Лэнс проводит рукой по спинке дивана, замечает журналы с загнутыми уголками на интересных местах и растопленную свечу. С балкона открывается изумительный вид на город, а горшки с зеленью, подвешенные и расставленные, занимают всё свободное место. Лэнс едва не опрокидывает базилик, когда они наконец выходят подышать воздухом: он, Ханк и Пидж. 

Он решил пригласить Пидж ещё до того, как закончил тот разговор с Ханком. Это казалось само собой разумеющимся. Их гарнизонское трио воссоединилось — может, на три года позже, чем хотелось бы, но всё же. 

— Тост? — предлагает Пидж, встряхивая бутылку шампанского. Это подарок Ханка, с помпезным красным бантом. Ханку достаётся честь. Пробка мягко хлопает, и белая пена плещется в бокалы золотом.  
— За Ханка, — говорит Лэнс. — И призовой ресторан, который он скоро откроет.  
— За Лэнса и его первый год в АльТеке, — предлагает Пидж.  
— За воссоединение.  
— За этого малыша.  
— Ты предлагаешь тост за мою зелень?  
— Что? Она мне нравится; она милая, — протестует Лэнс. 

А потом они отставляют бокалы, расслабленные хорошей едой и славной компанией. Лэнс ведёт плечами первый и красиво скользит по балконному полу. Из динамиков льётся музыка, его прежняя команда с ним, ко взлёту готовы, выходят на орбиту. Он просит Ханка исполнить с ним сложный пируэт, что-то из сальсы, затем подаёт руку Пидж, чтобы покружить её. С зажатой между ними Пидж они пробуют вальсировать; их хватает на пару па, прежде чем Пидж начинает ворчать, что её задавили, так что дальше они танцуют уже попарно. Кружатся и кружатся, и кружатся, плывут дальше, как беззаботные звёзды, пока наконец не останавливаются просто в обнимку, и их плечи трясутся от смеха. 

— Боже, я так скучал по вам, чуваки, — говорит Ханк, утирая слёзы и отступая, чтобы отдышаться. — Я пойду диван разложу — вам нужны полотенца или что-то ещё на ночь?  
— Не нужно, я утром душ приму, — говорит Лэнс.  
— Хорошо. Пидж?  
— Я схожу в душ. Через пару минут.  
— Замётано. — Раздвижная дверь закрывается за Ханком, когда он уходит подготовить ванную для Пидж. 

После его ухода Пидж подходит к перилам балкона и опирается на них локтями. В висячих серёжках бликуют огни города. В наступившей тишине Лэнс подбирается боком поближе, откидывается на перила, и тёплое дерево упирается в спину. Ночь стоит безоблачная; он щурится, глядя на луну.

— Лэнс. — Голос Пидж возвращает в реальность. 

Он склоняет голову. 

— Что такое? 

Она снова смотрит на него странно, будто сверяет его с каким-то неведомым чертежом. Может, с более ранней версией его самого. 

— Почему ты меня пригласил? 

С места в карьер. Когда у Пидж появляется гипотеза — шутки в сторону, поэтому Лэнс сглатывает, осторожно подбирая слова. 

— Потому что, — легко говорит он, — это же Ханк. Он выпустился из кулинарной школы. Я подумал, что ты захотела бы приехать. 

Пидж взвешивает его слова, обдумывая. 

— Ханк меня сам пригласил, вообще-то, — наконец признаётся она.

Это не должно удивлять. Там, в космосе, Ханк был клеем, который не давал им развалиться; неудивительно, что он и на Земле держал объятия нараспашку. Но теперь Лэнс не может перестать думать. Как давно Ханк знал, что они с Пидж работают вместе? Хотя, может, он и не всплывал в их разговорах вовсе. Эта мысль жалит больнее. 

— Не знал, что вы поддерживаете связь. 

Пидж пожимает плечами. 

— Там и сям. Не все, кого я знаю, пропали без вести. — Она шутит, но в этом есть доля правды, и Лэнс старается не вздрогнуть. 

Вслух же он протестует: 

— Не пропадал я! Это Широ с Китом пропали. Они, типа, космические кочевники теперь.  
— И всё же. — Пидж поворачивается, и Лэнс поворачивается вместе с ней, лицом к лицу. Пидж смотрит на него испытующе. — Лэнс, только честно. Тебе было в тягость оставаться на связи тогда? Потому что мне казалось, что у нас всё в порядке, но потом ты просто пропал, и я не один месяц пыталась понять… может, я тебя спугнула или дала повод думать, что и дальше по тебе сохну. А потом почувствовала себя виноватой. А потом разозлилась, потому что это не твоя работа — защищать меня от моих же чувств, какими бы они ни были. Я-то знаю, чего я хочу. 

Впервые они говорят так откровенно о последствиях… всего, и Лэнс понимает, что сколько бы он ни готовился к этому разговору, он всё равно не готов. 

— Нас всегда сплачивало взаимодействие, — слабо оправдывается он. — Сложно это через экран передавать.  
— Ты всё равно мог хоть как-то об этом дать знать. А не просто исчезать с лица земли.  
— Я тебя умоляю, — фыркает Лэнс. — Как будто меня тяжело найти было бы, если бы ты захотела. Нет такой системы во Вселенной, которую не смогла бы взломать Кэти Холт.  
— Я уважала твоё право на личную жизнь!  
— Да ладно? Ну а сейчас-то, Пидж? Я знаю, что ты вопросы задаёшь, чтобы что-то другое узнать; ты не то чтобы тонко это делаешь. 

Съёжившись, Пидж краснеет. 

— Я думала, мы это оставили в прошлом, — говорит она. — Я думала, всё вернулось в норму, но ты сейчас снова начал осторожничать, и я не понимаю, почему. В чём бы ни было дело, Лэнс, ты можешь мне сказать. Ты со мной носишься, будто я тебе младшая сестра, но мы друзья, а друзья могут быть откровенны друг с другом. 

И вот опять — ещё один крошечный гвоздь в крышке гроба для его сердца. Друзья не таятся друг от друга, только не когда правда звучит как-то так: «Я не хочу быть друзьями, но я осознал это слишком поздно, и теперь мне предстоит тащить этот крест. Я хочу держать тебя в объятиях вечно; нельзя было отпускать тебя в тот раз». 

— Пидж. — Слова даются через силу. — Это не… Я просто пытаюсь разобраться кое в чём, хорошо? И это тебя не должно сейчас волновать. Когда будет, что сказать, я тебе скажу. — Он улыбается, надеясь задобрить её. — Так что можно мы прекратим ругаться, пожалуйста?

Пидж смотрит на него неотрывно, испытующе. 

— Хорошо, — сдаётся наконец она. — Ладно.  
— Обнимемся в знак примирения?

Дешёвый трюк, и Лэнс об этом знает; можете засудить его за эгоизм. С лица Пидж ещё не сошел румянец, и Лэнс разглядывает её с теплотой, запоминая. Всё-таки у неё никогда не получалось как следует скрыть, если она на него злилась. 

Закусив губу, Пидж делает шаг навстречу, затем ныряет в его объятия. 

— Ты всё такой же хреновый спорщик, — глухо ворчит она ему в грудь.  
— М-м-хм.  
— И я запомнила. Насчёт сказать правду и прочее.  
— Пидж, — смеётся Лэнс. — Хорош уже. 

Она фыркает и застывает. Лэнс прикрывает глаза и тонет в том, как она жмётся к нему. Когда-то он мог просто плюхнуться на пол, навалиться со спины и нависнуть над её плечом, пока она трудилась над очередным кодом. Когда-то у них было название для того, что было между ними, когда-то он ещё мог выдать это за жест платонической близости. И когда только стало так сложно балансировать на грани? 

— Так, хватит с тебя, мне в душ нужно, — говорит через какое-то время Пидж, выпутываясь из его объятий. Она отворачивается так быстро, что сложно прочесть выражение её лица. 

Только позже, когда раздвижная дверь закрывается во второй раз, Лэнс наконец замечает мокрое пятно на своей футболке, ровно там, где к нему прижималась Пидж.

***

Есть у Лэнса привычка осаживать себя, когда ему начинает казаться, что он слишком много хочет. Когда он впервые подал бумаги в Гарнизон, он только об этом и говорил: о самолётах, которые будет пилотировать, о дамах, которых будет охмурять. Но когда начался обратный отсчёт до приёма, Лэнс нехарактерно затих. Только когда он наконец взял в руки официальный документ, он снова смог вдохнуть на полную, и снова вернулся к громким заявлениям, потому что теперь они были достижимыми; теперь они были реальными.

После недоссоры с Пидж ему словно приоткрылась дверь. Крошечная щель, которой хватило, чтобы Лэнс начал задумываться: а точно ли он единственный тут темнит. 

Но надеяться он не посмел. 

И поэтому — затих. 

Проходит три недели избегания, прежде чем Ханк звонит ему. Экран планшета заливает спальню; Лэнс ныряет схватить его и откидывается на подушки, поднося планшет к лицу. 

— Лэнс, ты что делаешь, — первым делом говорит ему Ханк. 

Лэнс хмурится. 

— Отвечаю на твой звонок?..  
— Нет, — фыркает Ханк. — Я о Пидж. Она расстроена, Лэнс — думает, что ты снова решил пропасть, несмотря на ваш _балконный разговор,_ в котором ты пообещал так не делать? 

Лэнс прикрывает глаза. Чёрт. 

— Не пропадаю я. Мне просто нужен… перерыв. Всё так странно сейчас. Я думал, что со всем разобрался, но всё только больше запуталось, и мне просто нужно было отвлечься…  
— Всё запуталось только потому, что ты сам всё запутал. 

На этом Лэнс запинается. Сердце пропускает удар, а потом набирает обороты, как заведённый мотор. Прищурившись, он спрашивает: 

— Ханк, ты там что-то недоговариваешь, что ли?  
— Послушай, Лэнс… — Ханк тяжело вздыхает. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы между вами купидоном летать. Я влез только потому, что… знаешь, чем бы ты там ни загрузился, я думаю, что ты себя недооцениваешь. Ты прекрасно знаешь, чего хочешь. И в глубине души знаешь, чего хочет Пидж. И удерживает тебя только сила привычки. Знаешь, что я думаю? Тебе нравится иметь свою _фишку_. Отведённую специально для тебя роль. С Вольтроном ты был героем, снайпером, правой рукой, вот это всё. А теперь с Пидж — ты друг. И это логично, ты это умеешь; поэтому все эти годы ты оставался _моим_ лучшим другом. Но если ты выгрыз себе эту роль, это не значит, что ты обязан держаться за неё до конца жизни. Люди меняются, Лэнс. Ты можешь позволить себе хотеть большего. 

Большего. Чего-то за стенами пустынного альтейского замка, бороздящего бездны космоса. Чего-то, что нашло его снова на дурацком барбекю на заднем дворе, когда он уже смирился с тем, что проведёт в поисках всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Моргнув, он спрашивает: 

— Как давно ты эту речь готовил?  
— Достаточно давно. Хватит уже голову в песок прятать. Это, вообще-то, моя фишка. 

Лэнс смеётся, коротко и заливисто. Будто с плеч сняли груз. 

— Полно тебе, Ханк. Все знают, что ты был храбрейшим из нас.

***

В субботу утром Лэнс возвращается из кофейни на углу и видит на крыльце своего дома Пидж, подпирающую голову руками. Какая-то часть его души, та, которую он не сумел пока похоронить, хочет немедленно удариться в бега, но Лэнс не даёт ей взять верх.

Вместо этого он плюхается на ступеньку ниже и вытягивает ноги на тротуар. 

— Пидж, — говорит он, делает глоток из своего стакана и запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё, — ты меня что, сталкеришь?  
— Ты сегодня в настроении, — замечает Пидж. — Это значит, что ты наконец прекратишь меня избегать? 

Отставив стакан, он поворачивается — ровно настолько, чтобы щека оказалась у чужого колена, чтобы можно было прижаться к потрёпанному дениму, если получится решиться. Всё тело — как леска от воздушного змея, натянутая и дрожащая в предвкушении, ждёт, когда её подцепят. 

— Прости. Я старался, чтобы это не было очевидно. 

Пидж хмурится. Между бровей залегает знакомая морщинка, та, которая возникает всякий раз, когда Пидж встречается особенно сложная для понимания задача. Он никогда не устанет радоваться тому, что по-прежнему может быть одной из её головоломок. 

— Почему? — спрашивает Пидж после тяжёлой паузы. — Почему ты от меня скрывался?  
— Я отвечу при одном условии. — Когда Пидж кивает ему, чтобы продолжал, он говорит: — У Ханка ты сказала мне, что знаешь, чего хочешь. Так чего ты хочешь от меня, Пидж? — и добавляет тише: — Потому что я готов быть тем, кем ты попросишь.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был влюблён в меня взаимно, — говорит Пидж так быстро и так тихо, что Лэнс чуть не пропускает это мимо ушей. — Я думала, что смогу оставить всё в прошлом, но ты просто… взял и пробрался обратно, Лэнс, и если ты и в этот раз решишь сбежать, богом клянусь…  
— Пидж… — Он тянется коснуться её щеки, вытереть злые слёзы, собравшиеся в уголках её глаз.  
— Дай договорить, придурок! — Пидж сердито вытирает нос, но не отпихивает руку Лэнса. Уже что-то для начала. — Ты просто… Тогда ты мне целую речь толкнул, что мне надо повидать мир и познакомиться с людьми и всё остальное. А как тебе такая новость, Лэнс: мы с тобой вместе видели целые галактики. Я встретилась с целой расой долбаных природных техномагов, ага? Не смирилась я, даже когда тебе показалось, что это так. Я живу здесь уже три года, и знаешь, что? Ты всё равно нужен мне. 

Дыхание перехватывает. 

— Я с тобой, Пидж. Уже давно как с тобой.  
— Ты козёл, ты в курсе? — Шмыгнув, Пидж позволяет ему придвинуться ближе, пересесть на её ступеньку, столкнуться коленями. Она такая крошечная, что он без труда смог бы втащить её на свои. — Я уже второй раз вынуждена тебе признаваться в чувствах. 

Лэнс хочет засмеяться, но смех застревает в горле. Дрожит — как лист перед тем, как упасть. 

— Я знаю. Извини. Сможешь простить меня?  
— За это?  
— За всё. За то, что так долго тянул. — Он прижимается лбом к её лбу.  
— Может быть. — Она ворчит, но под недовольством слышна эта её запредельная нежность, как спрятанная в недрах земли крупица золота. — Если поцелуешь меня как следует.  
— Уже сделано, — бормочет Лэнс, и пальцы уже скользят по её затылку. Этот поцелуй совсем не похож на их торопливый первый; у них теперь есть всё время на свете, второй шанс, вынашиваемый годами. Лэнс осторожно пытается подстроиться удобнее, потянув за мягкие прядки новой стрижки Пидж. 

Стрижка короткая, но это неважно. 

Некоторым вещам — волосам ли, чувствам ли — просто нужно время.


End file.
